Big Time Horror
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Series of One Shots. Horror. Every story focusing on one boy. (trying to at least) Starting at T but IT WILL go up to M...
1. Mirrors

**Hi guys! So new story/series time! *smiles***

**So I've been talking about a horror series haven't I? And here it is! It's a series of one shots. Some of htem really short. Some of them really long. I try to focus on one boy at a time. Starting it all up with little Jamie. **

**WARNING. RATING WILL GO UP TO M. Because I'm a bloodthirsty lil' vampire... or something like that.**

**I'm starting soft though. Don't wanna scare you guys too bad. I'll tell you that surprisingly (so far) ALL my Carlos stories have been gory. Idk why. But they are. They will come eventually. Do not worry.**

**Also. Almost every single one shot is inspired by a snother story or a legend that I've heard. Explanation will be after every one shot. **

**But let's start this up, shall we? **

**First up. James.**

* * *

"Truth... or dare?" Kendall whispered and grinned at his friend. James looked nervous for a while.

"T-Truth..." He whispered back. The three members of the band leaned closer to the forth one.

"Alright..." Kendall said and thought of a question. Then he grinned again. "Did you enjoy it when you kissed Camille?" He asked. Getting glares from both James and Logan.

"I-... I'm not gonna answer that..." James mumbled. Logan turned to him.

"So you did like it?!" He asked. James shook his head.

"I won't answer." Kendall sighed.

"You have to. It's the game." He said and crossed his long arms over his chest. "If you don't answer you'll have to be punished." He continued and looked challenging at the taller boy. James frowned.

"Just give me the dare." He said and sighed. Kendall nodded slowly.

"I dare you to go into the bathroom and play 'Bloody Mary'." He said. James looked at him. "Do it." Kendall said. James sighed and got up from the floor.

"Fine." he said and walked over to the bathroom. Only bringing a lit candle. "But if she scratches my eyes out I'm so gonna kill you guys." He added and went into the bathroom.

James closed and locked the door and put the candle on the side of the sink. He looked himself in the mirror and sighed.

"Bloody Mary." He said confidently, looking himself straight in the eyes. "Bloody Mary." He repeated and opened his mouth to say it a third time when he saw that his reflection didn't do the same.

Mirror-James smiled wickedly and gave him a challenging look. James stared at his reflection and started hesitating. He swallowed and blinked a few times.

"B-Bl-..." He stuttered. Mirror-James tilted his head a little and grinned. "B-Bloody Mary." James said. A third time. Mirror-James smiled. As to say 'good job' and turned his head to look at the door.

James held his breath as he turned around and looked at the door. Then he looked back at his reflection.

_Open it._ His reflection mouthed and grinned. James swallowed and went over to the door. Just as he was about to open the door he noticed something strange.

The door was... inverted. He hesitated before he opened the door. He gasped when he stepped out of the bathroom. The whole apartment was inverted. Like everything was turned.

Or... as if you were looking at it through a mirror...

"James! What took you so long?" Kendall asked and James' eyes shot over to the blond boy.

"K-Kendall what's-" he stuttered but got interrupted by... himself?

"I had to fix my hair!" Mirror-James said and smiled at James' friends. The boys laughed and Mirror-James sat down with them.

"G-Guys?" James said, still standing in the doorway. "T-that's not me." He mumbled and walked over to his friends and the fake James. "Guys!" He said and reached out for Kendall.

_They can't hear you. _He heard a voice say. But... it was inside his head. He looked down at Mirror-James. Confused. Mirror-James grinned at him. James stared at him then reached down for Kendall again.

But... he couldn't touch him. It was like there was a barrier between the two. James tried again. But with the same result. Mirror-James chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Carlos asked and smiled at Mirror-James.

"Oh? Nothing... I just thought of something funny." He answered.

"Guys!" James yelled and felt his eyes tear up. "This is not funny!" He whined. "Stop joking around." He said. But the boys didn't seem to hear him. "GUYS!"

_They can't hear you, James... You're in my world now._ The voice said. James nearly started crying.

"N-no..." He whimpered and slid to the floor. "No, I don't want this." He said and looked at Mirror-James. The fake James smiled at him.

_It's too late now. Welcome to the world of the mirror._

* * *

**As most of you might already know. This was inspired by no one else than Bloody Mary. This is my take on it. I do believe in the supernatural and that's why I don't play these games myself. **

**You know how everyone says that Bloody Mary is fake. Well, what if it isn't. What if something do happen? My take on it. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Follow this for more stories, thanks! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. The Babysitter

**Hi guys!**

**As I said. I'm starting out slow and soft for you. *winks***

**This story's star: Kendall.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Ashley." The blonde girl said and shook Kendall's hand. "You must be Kendall." She said and smiled. Kendall smiled back and let her inside. Katie was sitting in the couch, watching TV.

"Hi." Kendall said. "This is Katie." He said and pointed at the girl on the couch. "Say hi, Katie." He said and his younger sister smiled and waved at the new girl.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley said and smiled. Kendall nodded.

"Yes. Um... Katie knows where everything is so if you have any trouble finding anything, just ask her. She shouldn't be much trouble. You just need to look after her for a few hours." Kendall said. Ashley nodded.

"Alright. Easy peasy." She chirped. Kendall chuckled a little and grabbed his keys.

"We'll be back tonight around midnight. Maybe a little later." He said. "Don't let her watch any scary movies and she have to be in bed by ten." Kendall said. _Geez... I'm starting to sound like my mom!_ He thought and sighed a little. "Call if anything happens." Ashley giggled and nodded.

"I will." She said. Kendall smiled at her and then walked over to Katie.

"Be nice and listen to Ashley." He said and kissed her on top of the head. "No scary movies!" He said before stepping out the door and ran down to the parking where the other boys were waiting for him.

It was Carlos who suggested a night out. Mrs. Knight was out of town for a few days and Gustavo had given them those days off. Lucky. There was a new place a bit outside town that the guys had heard of and wanted to check out.

Kendall wasn't sure at first. He didn't want to leave Katie home alone and he definitely didn't want to bring her with them. So James came up with the idea of a babysitter. Camille said that she knew a girl who could babysit Katie. A good friend of hers. Ashley.

Kendall called her up and then everything was set.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool." James said when the four boys finally sat down by a table. The three other boys nodded and looked around.

"May I take your order?" A pretty girl asked and held up a little notepad. The guys ordered what they wanted then they sat down and relaxed, looking at the people around them.

Some girls were dancing on the small dance floor, two guys sat by the bar and laughed hysterically and then there's people just like them, who was sitting by the tables and enjoyed their time.

"I'm so glad Gustavo gave us these days off..." Logan sighed and leaned back. "I feel like I really need this." He said and took a sip out of his glass. Kendall nodded and smiled a little, but he were still feeling a little uneasy about leaving Katie home.

"Dude, are you alright?" James asked. Kendall looked at him and shrugged.

"Y-yeah... I'm just a little worried about Katie..." He answered and James sighed.

"Man, come on. She's fine." Kendall nodded again and got up.

"I'm just gonna make a quick call." The others nodded and Kendall walked to the door and stood outside. He dialed Ashley's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Ashley speaking."_ She chirped.

"Hi, Ashley! This is Kendall."

"_Oh! Hi, Kendall!"_ Ashley said.

"I was just gonna call and see if everything is alright." Kendall said and shifted a little. Ashley chuckled.

"_Yeah! We're doing fine. Katie and I are watching cartoons and I was just about to make us something to eat."_ Ashley said. Kendall sighed relieved.

"That's good... Hey, can I talk to Katie?" He asked. Ashley told him to hold up and handed the phone to Katie.

"_Hello."_ Katie's voice sounded. Kendall smiled.

"Hi, Katie. How are you?" He asked.

"_I'm good."_

"That's great, sweetie..." Kendall said and smiled. It was quiet for a minute. "Well, I was just checking. You're nice to Ashley, right? No pranks?" He said and chuckled a little.

"_No pranks. I promise." _Katie said and giggled. Kendall sighed quietly and held back a giggle when a couple of guys walked past him and went inside.

"Well. I have to get back to the guys now." He said when the guys were gone. "Be a nice girl now."

"_I will, I love you Kendall."_ Katie said. Kendall smiled, a little surprised over his sister's words.

"I-I love you too, Katie. I'll be home in a few hours. Bye." He hung up the phone and went back inside to the others. "Everything is fine." He said. James chuckled.

"I told you so!" He said and patted the blond's shoulder.

Two hours passed and by then Kendall was completely relaxed and was actually enjoying his night out. Carlos just pulled the most hilarious joke and the three boys were laughing. Then suddenly Kendall's phone rang. He was still chuckling when he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said happily.

"_Hi, Kendall. It's me Ashley."_ Kendall chuckled and Carlos poked his arm and started to tell another joke.

"Oh, hi!" Kendall said and stuck a finger in his ear to her the girl on the phone better.

"_Yeah, hi. Um... I'm on my way home now and I was just thinking-..."_

"Wait... what did you say?" Kendall asked and signalized for the other guys to shut up.

"_I'm on my way home. And maybe we could-"_ Kendall interrupted her.

"Ashley. Did you leave Katie alone?!" He yelled. The others didn't take notice of him and were still joking and laughing.

"_N-no... She fell asleep, I tucked her in and a few minutes later your dad came home and said that I could go home."_ She said, confused.

"M-m-my father?..." Kendall stuttered. Logan looked at Kendall and put his arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"What's wrong, man? You look pale." he said and giggled.

"_Yeah, Mr. Knight. He came home, gave me money and said that I could go."_ Ashley explained. _"Why do you ask?"_ Kendall swallowed and shook a little.

"A-Ashley... My father died eleven years ago..." He mumbled. Now the other guys shut up and looked at him.

"_B-but... then who...?" _Ashley stuttered._ "Oh my god..."_ Kendall was on his feet faster than the light.

"Ashley, get back to the apartment! I'm on my way!" He yelled and ran out to the car. The others ran after him. He tried to open the car door but it was locked. "Shit! Logan! Keys!" He yelled and Logan tossed the keys to him.

"What's going on, Kendall?" Carlos asked and they all hurried to get into the car. Kendall started the car and gave 'pedal to the metal' a true meaning. "Kendall!" Carlos yelled. Kendall stared at his friend for a few seconds and the others saw that he was absolutely terrified.

"Someone told Ashley to go home." He said and looked back at the road. He was driving way faster than he should and the others were now almost as scared as him.

"W-who?!" James asked. Kendall whimpered a little and cursed under his breath.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "He said that he was Katie's and my dad..." The guys in the backseat froze. Kendall whimpered again and speed up.

"K-Kendall..." Carlos whispered. "Y-your dad is..." Kendall whimpered again.

"I know! I know! He's dead!"

They arrived at Palm Woods and Kendall didn't even turn off the car or close the door. He just ran towards the stairs because he wouldn't be able to wait for the elevator. He found Ashley outside 2J.

"Oh, Kendall! I can't get in! The door is locked!" She whined and Kendall pushed her out the way and unlocked the door.

"KATIE?!" He called and ran straight in to the apartment. "KATIE?!" His voice cracked and he was nearly crying. The other band members appeared in the door. "KATIE?!" Kendall cried and ran into his sisters bedroom. He sighed in relief when he saw the little lump under the covers. "Oh, thank god..." He mumbled.

He could hear the others search the apartment for the strange man and yelling to each other that he was not there. Kendall walked over to the bed and crouched down next to it. He sighed a little and smiled.

"H-hey... Katie... Sweetie. Sorry I yelled." He said and put his hands on the little lump. He froze again. "Katie?" He said and pulled the covers away. The bed was empty. "K-Katie...?" He mumbled and started crying. James came into the room.

"Hey, Kendall we looked everywhere and he's not-... K-Kendall...?" James mumbled. Kendall clenched his fists and cried harder. Then he whimpered and hid his face in the sheets.

"S-She's gone..." He whimpered. James lookde at the empty bed. "She's fucking gone!" James hurried to his friends side and hugged him. "James! Katie is GONE!"

* * *

**So... It's pretty long. Based on The Babysitter and the man upstairs. But... yeah, my take on it. I don't want it to be the same. **

**Hope you liked it thought!**

**Stay tuned for more stories!**


	3. Kiss Goodnight

**So I'm bringing you another one of these *winks***

**Still soft. But next one will at least contain some blood. I hope. This is also pretty short. Very short. Since the last one was pretty long. But... yeah.**

**Next man up: Logan.**

* * *

"Stay the night?" Logan asked a little nervously. Camille nodded a little and blushed.

"Yeah, I mean... we've been dating for a long time now and I thought... um... maybe you wanted to stay the night?" She asked and smiled. "Y-you don't have to if-" She quickly added but Logan interrupted her.

"No. It's fine. I'll stay." He said and Camille lit up.

"Really?" She asked and Logan nodded.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Camille's apartment. Logan stopped outside the door.

"Y-your dad's not home, right? H-he might... um... get the wrong idea..." He said and Camille laughed a little.

"No, he's not home. He's gone to visit relatives and he won't be back until tomorrow." She said and pulled Logan into the apartment. "Don't worry about it."

Logan and Camille snuggled up in the couch and watched some TV. They were playing the new spider-man movie and neither of them had seen it. Logan chuckled a little and Camille looked at him.

"Man, Kendall should have been here." He said. Camille smiled at him but looked a little confused. "He LOVES spider-man." Logan said and she giggled.

"That's adorable." She said and smiled.

They finished the movie and Camille kissed Logan on the cheek.

"You can go to bed. I'll just wash my face a little. I won't be long." She said and walked into the bathroom. Logan sighed a little and went into Camille's bedroom. He crawled into bed and turned his back against the door. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

After about a minute he heard the door open and close and then someone was turning the lock.

"Camille?" He whispered but he didn't get an answer.

He hear giggles and a slim body crawling down in the bed next to him. A pair of slightly cold hands ran up his naked back and gently grabbed his shoulders. Then a wet tongue was pressed against his shoulder and a pair of lips placed some open mouthed kisses on his neck, Logan chuckled a little.

"Camille, if you're gonna go like this then I won't stay another night." He whispered and shook the hands off. "Go to bed now." He said but the hands persistently grabbed onto him and the tongue was back. He shivered. "Camille, knock it off." He mumbled.

Then suddenly someone turned the doorknob. But since the door was locked it didn't open.

"Logan? Why did you lock the door? Let me in." Camille said and chuckled. Logan froze. Camille gently knocked on the door. "Logan?"

* * *

**Ever heard "Humans can lick too"? Yeah, got the idea from there. **

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more stories *smiles***


	4. In the Closet

**Okay, this is where things start to get bad. I don't know if I should raise the rating just yet though I might do that later. Anyways sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**Next: Carlos.**

* * *

The youngest member of the band woke up by a strange noise coming from the closet. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

It sounded like a scraping noise. Like someone sat on the inside of the closet and scratched on the door with their fingernails. Slowly. Carlos squinted in the dark and looked at the closet on the opposite wall from his bed.

"H-hello?" He whispered. The scraping stopped. The newly awakened boy let out a relieved sigh and laid back down on his pillow.

As soon as his head touched the pillow, the scraping was back. Faster this time. Carlos yelped and hid under the covers. The scarping intensified and got louder.

"J-James!" Carlos called and peeked out from under the covers to his older friends bed. "Jamie?" He whimpered. He got no answer. He then made the brave decision to leap from his own bed over to James'. He yelped and dived in under James's cover. "Jamie!" He whined. "J-James?"

The bed was empty. James wasn't there. Carlos whimpered again and wrapped the covers tightly around himself. The scraping didn't stop and he squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears.

"It's not there, it's not there, it's not there." He chanted, over and over and started rocking back and forth.

_Carlos..._

"He's not real, he's not real, he's not real." The frightened boy whispered to himself and sobbed. The scraping was replaced with knocks and banging on the inside of the closet.

_Oh, Caarrlooos?~ …_

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Carlos shouted and looked out from under the covers. "YOU'RE NOT-" He stopped when he saw that the closet door was open. The boy froze and could barely move.

_Where's James?_

Carlos whimpered and stared at the open closet. James... Carlos swallowed.

_Where's James?_

A figure slowly visualized next to the closet. Carlos hid under the covers again and whined. _This is not happening._ He tried to convince himself. He peeked out to look at the closet again. The figure had now taken shape as somewhat human and it looked at Carlos with soul piercing yellow eyes.

_Where's James?_

Slowly, it lifted it's arm and pointed at the closet. Carlos' eyes followed it to where it pointed. He swallowed again.

_Oh~..._

Carlos whined.

_There he is..._

The dark figure's face cracked into a wicked smile revealing two rows of sharp teeth, soaked with blood and chunks of meat. It threw it's head back and laughed viciously. Carlos whimpered.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. "STOP IT, GO AWAY!" The figure looked at him and grinned. Then, just as it had appeared, it slowly faded away.

Carlos stared at the spot where the dark figure just stood and hesitated on getting out of the bed.

"J-J-James?" He stuttered and got out of the bed. "James?" He took a tiny step forward towards the closet. He was shaking. The floor was cold and there was barely enough light in the room for him to see. "Jamie?" He whispered and slowly walked over to the closet.

As he stepped on the spot where the figure had stood he got chills. All the hairs on his body rose and he trembled a little.

"James?" He whined and slightly opened the closet door a little more.

Carlos shrieked. He backed away from the closet and fell to the floor and crawled backwards, away from it.

_There he is..._

James was lying in the closet. Correction. He had been shoved into the closet and was lying in the most awkward position you could think of. His arms were both bent the wrong way and shoved in so that the tall boy would fit into the small closet. The legs were broken and shoved in the same way as the arms.

Carlos whimpered and cried something he couldn't even make out himself. Wrapping his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming his lungs out.

A cut had been made in James' throat. From ear to ear. And there was just so much blood. It even dripped down on the bottom of the closet and out on the bedroom floor.

"J-James..." Carlos stuttered and looked at mutilated friend. He was shaking so much he could barely move and his eyes was overflowing with tears. "J-Jamie?" He whimpered.

Carlos cried. He cried so hard that he thought he'd faint. James. His best friend. His hero. The guy he looked up to... was shoved into the small closet... dead. Carlos sobbed and felt James' blood run over the floor and stain his pants.

_Carlos... _

"SHUT UP!" Carlos whimpered and slapped his hands over his ears again.

_Carlos..._

_Where's Logan and Kendall?_

* * *

**I just... don't know. You've heard of the boogeyman right? Who didn't when they were kids? I just... yeah.**

**Stay tuned for more stories!**


	5. Like a Doll

**Oh my god. It's late. I'm so sorry. I was going to upload this about four hours ago. Then something came up and I had to take care of some stuff... *sighs***

**Anyways. I hope you're not too mad. Here. Enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapters will be about: Kendall.**

* * *

"James is SO handsome!"

"Yeah, oh my god! I know!"

Kendall sighed and frowned a little, but he made sure to hide it behind the magazine he was reading. _James this, James that. James is so handsome. James is so pretty. James. James. James._ He thought and sighed again. All the girls loved him so much and he even knew some guys who did! He didn't know anybody who liked him.

Ever since Jo and Lucy left he was all alone. No one liked him. He was imperfect. That's why. There was always something that people didn't like about him. His hair. His nose. His tall and lanky body. Or his eyebrows!

Kendall frowned a little and automatically rose a hand and touch his big dark eyebrows.

"Hi, buddy!" James said and startled him a little. Kendall looked up at him and then back to his magazine.

"Hi, James." He mumbled and James sat down in the sunbed next to him.

"Great day! Isn't it?" He asked and Kendall looked up at the sky.

"I guess..." He answered. James sighed.

"I meant my hair." He said and point to his perfectly styled hair. Kendall frowned again and got out of the chair. "Hey, where are you going?" He called after Kendall, that ignored him and went up to their apartment.

Logan and Carlos was playing video games and didn't really see or notice him. Kendall glanced at them before he went into the bathroom and locked the door.

He stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes and stared at himself.

His hair is a mess. It's dry and it just won't obey. He sighed and ran his fingers through it. It didn't matter if he cut it or tried to style it with gel or combed it everyday. No matter what he did it was always messy.

Kendall sighed and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Kendall, sweetie. Can you take Katie to the toy shop?" His mother asked and smiled. Kendall nodded slowly and followed his younger sister down to the lobby.

They got down to the small toy shop and Kendall asked Katie why they were there.

"I got this RC car a few days ago but it broke so I'm gonna get it fixed here." She answered and walked into the shop. "Stay here." She said and left Kendall by the door. He shifted awkwardly and looked around. God, when was the last time he'd been in a toy shop like this? He couldn't remember.

He walked around a little and looked at the toys. Then suddenly his eyes stuck to a cute little doll. He couldn't help himself and reached out and touched the doll's hair. It was so soft! I almost felt like real hair. It kinda felt like James' hair, now that he thought about it.

"Such a lovely doll. Don't you think?" A voice said and Kendall swirled around. A tall old man stood behind him and looked at the doll. Kendall nodded slowly.

"It's cute." He said and looked back at the doll and ran his fingers over it's hair again. "I almost wish I had hair that soft instead of this mess." He said and chuckle a little. The man behind him chuckled a little too.

"Wishes come true sometimes." He said and winked. Then he walked further into the shop and into the room where the staff hangs out. Kendall looked at him then jumped a little when Katie grabbed his hand.

"I'm done. Let's go home." She said and pulled his arm a little. He nodded and followed her home again.

The next day Kendall woke up by James digging through the closet in the room they shareed. Kendall sighed annoyed and sat up.

"Could you be a little more noisy?" He said and rose his hand to scratch his head. He froze the moment his hand touched his hair.

It was... soft. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

He gasped when he saw himself in the mirror. His hair was... perfect! It's soft. It laid perfectly and it had a golden shimmer to it. He ran his fingers though it. Carefully, because he was scared he'd mess it up. But it just went back to it's perfect state and he smiled. The he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kendall!" His mother exclaimed. "What have you done with your hair?" He asked and walked up to him and ran her finger through his hair. She gasped a little. "It's so soft!" She said. James and the other boys appeared behind her.

"Wow, Kendall." James said, impressed. "What did you do to it?" He asked.

"I-... um... I borrowed some of your Cuda-shampoo." He lied and smiled a little. James nodded slowly.

"Well. Why didn't you sooner? Your hair looks great!" He said and smiled. Kendall smiled as a 'thank you' and they sat down to eat breakfast.

A few days passed and Kendall's hair stayed perfect. Kendall wasn't sure what had happened but he liked it.

One day he decided to go down to the pool. James was already there and he was tanning in one of the sunbeds. His skin was shimmering. It was like the sun didn't want to burn him and just placed gentle kisses on it. James without a shirt would make anyone stare. Even Kendall.

"Hi, James." He said and sat down next to the taller boy. James waved a little at him. He usually didn't talk when he was busy 'caring for his body'. Kendall laid down and hesitated before taking his own shirt off.

Kendall was not at all tanned like James. Quite the opposite. He was pale. And it didn't matter how hard he tried getting a tan. He just stayed white as a ghost.

He stayed out in the sun for over an hour then he went back to the apartment and into the bathroom. He once again stared at himself in the mirror. As he had thought, it didn't even look like he had been outside. He sigh loudly and put his shirt back on.

"Kendall!" Katie called and knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah!" Kendall said and unlocked the door and opened it.

"Can you follow me to that toy shop again? The car broke again." She said and frowned a little. Kendall patted her shoulder and nodded.

They walked back to the toy shop and again Katie left Kendall while she went and talked to someone who could fix her RC car.

Soon Kendall found himself at the same place as the last time fiddling with the doll. It really was cute with it's dark soft hair and shiny caramel colored skin.

"I like that color." The same voice as last time said and Kendall didn't even bother to turn around. He knows it was that tall old man. He scoffed a little.

"Yeah. It's nice. I wish I could get a tan like that." He said and scoffed again.

"As I said. Some wishes come true." The man said. Kendall turned around to look at him but he was already gone and Katie was walking towards him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Kendall nodded and they went back home.

The next day Kendall woke up pretty late. James was already gone and Kendall yawned. He fumbled to get his clothes on and then he headed out to the living area. No one was home and he found a note on the table.

_I took Katie, Carlos and Logan to the mall. James is down by the pool. Love Mom._

Kendall smiled a little and grabbed an apple and ate it on the way down to the pool. He meet a few girls on the way there who stared at him and giggled. Oh god... what had he done now? Put his shirt on backwards? He sighed and continued down to the pool.

James was lying on his usual spot and glanced up when Kendall walked up to him.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed and sat up. "Kendall!" He said. "What have you done?!" He asked and stared at the blond. Kendall blushed a little and frowned.

"W-what are you talking about?" He mumbled. James just stared at him.

"What am I talking about?!" James said. He sighed when Kendall looked confused and picked out his hand held mirror and handed it to Kendall. Kendall took it and just gave himself a quick glance. But it turned into a stare.

"W-WHAT?!" He yelled and stared at himself. His whole face and body was shimmering in a beautiful golden color and he looked... amazing. To say the least. James nodded.

"Yeah, something like that." He said. "What the hell did you do?" He asked. Kendall took his eyes of the mirror and stared at James.

"I haven't done anything!" He said and was on the edge of panic. Jams laughed.

"Yeah, right. You just magically got perfect skin." He said and Kendall frowned.

"It's true! I didn't do anything!" He said.

"Hi, James- Oh! Kendall?!" Kendall turned around to see some cute girl. "Wow." She said. "You look great!" Kendall blushed. "Wanna grab a smoothie later?" She asked and he nodded. "Cool, see you." She said and walked over to the other side of the pool. Kendall turned back to James.

"What the hell is going on?!" He said and James chuckled.

"You got a date." He said and Kendall frowned again and ran up to the apartment.

_Maybe this is a joke._ He thought and jumped into the shower and scrubbed the skin. Nothing. It still had that perfect glow. He could barely believe his eyes. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He heard the others come home and stepped out of the bathroom. They all gasped when they saw him.

"Kendall!" His mother said. "Look at you!" Kendall nodded.

"I now! It's like..." Then he stopped. _Magic! _"The toy shop!" He yelled.

He ran out the apartment and left his family and friends confused. He ran all the way to the small toy shop and inside to the disk. The tall old man is standing behind it and fiddled with something that wasn't important to Kendall.

"You did this! Didn't you?" He said and point to himself. "You made my wishes come true!" Kendall said and stared at the man. The old man slowly put down the thing he was fiddling with and chuckled.

"I did." He said. "Why? Don't you like it?" He asked. Kendall stared at him.

"N-No! I do!" He said. The man chuckled.

"That is good."

"C-can you do it again? Or do I have a limited amount of wishes?" Kendall asked. The man looked at him.

"What would you like?" Kendall smiled.

"C-could you..." He mumbled and thought for a while. "Hold up." He said and ran over to the shelf and grabbed the doll. He ran back to the disk and put the doll on it. "I wish my eyes were as clear as hers. Expressive and pretty." He said excitedly and the man smiled.

"Your wish will come true." He said and then picked out a mirror. Kendall looked at himself and saw that his eyes are shiny and he looks so much better. Almost as good as James! He sighed a little. James is perfect.

"Sometimes I just wish that I could be perfect like James..." He mumbled to himself. "Or like this damn doll..." The old man grinned.

"As you wish."

"Excuse me. Have you seen my brother anywhere? He mentioned this store when he left yesterday but he hasn't come home yet." Katie asked the woman behind the desk. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I haven't seen him." She said. Katie frowned and nodded.

"Hey, Katie! Look, this is so cool!" Carlos yelled and came running. "Haha, look at this doll!" He said and hold out a cute little doll. "It looks just like Kendall!" Carlos said and laughed. Katie wasn't in the mood for this at all. She frowned a little and nodded.

"Yeah. I see. Let's go Carlos. She haven't seen him..." She mumbled. Carlos nodded.

"Alright. I'm just gonna put this back on the shelf." He said and walked over to the shelf and put the doll on it. "Katie wait for me!" He called and ran after the little girl. "Don't worry." He said when he caught up with her. "Kendall can't be far away. We'll find him."

* * *

**Uneasy. That's how I feel. This... I don't know where it comes from. Either I can't remember or I just made it up. Haha, idk.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story though! I'll try and update Alive tomorrow. If I have time. Love y'all!**

**Stay tuned for more stories!**


	6. Bathroom Break

**I feel like I should change the rating now. I'll do that. Just so you guys know. 'kay?**

**This one. I really liked for some reason. Sorry it's late btw. Were busy.**

**You're up next: Logan.**

* * *

They had been driving for hours. It was nighttime and James and Carlos were asleep in the backseat. Kendall was drumming on his knees with his fingers and Logan was humming along to the song that was playing on the radio while driving.

"Hey, can you pull over at the next gas station?" Kendall asked. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said. Logan nodded and notice a sign that says 'gas 1 mile'.

"Sure." Logan said and kept driving.

They were on one of those car trips that Carlos had wanted to go on for so long. Mrs. Knight was a little unsure about letting them go by themselves but she eventually agreed to it and the boys were off the very next day. And now they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. They weren't lost or anything. They were just behind in schedule and would probably not make it to the motel as they had planned.

Logan pulled over at the gas station and Kendall jumped out of the car.

"Thank god." He mumbled and walked over to the restrooms. Logan sighed and looked back at his sleeping friends. _I shouldn't wake them up..._ He thought and got out of the car. He walked over to the shop and went inside.

A tired-looking woman in her late forties was sitting behind the counter, chewing on a gum. She looked up at Logan when he walked in. But then she when back to reading the magazine that was lying on the counter in front of her.

Logan went and got a few bottles of water, a bag of chips and a bag of candy and went over to the woman to pay her. He gave her the money and she muttered something before she gave him his change. Logan thanked her and walked back outside.

He walked slowly to the car and took a few deep breaths of fresh air when he suddenly smelled something, familiar but still unfamiliar. He sniffed the air and took in the slightly metallic smell. He frowned and shook his head a little to get rid of it.

Logan opened the door on Kendall's side of the car and put the stuff he bought in there. James and Carlos were still soundly asleep. He smiled at them and carefully closed the door again. When he closed the door it sounded like something metallic hit the ground. Maybe he dropped something?

Then he noticed something on the ground. A shoe. Kendall's shoe. He crouched down and picked it up. Did Kendall drop this? Next to the shoe lay... a hook? Logan stood back up and looked over to the restrooms.

Something wasn't right. Logan walked towards the restrooms and the metallic smell got stronger. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand and just happened to glance down. A trial of blood led up to the restrooms.

Logan stopped. Blood. That was the smell. He swallowed and started shaking slightly... Who's blood? He looked down on the shoe he was still holding and then turned around. Yeah, the blood trail was leading from the car, where he found the shoe, to the restrooms up ahead. Logan swallowed again.

"K-Kendall?" He called and took another step towards the restrooms. "Kendall?!" He got no answer so he walked over the door and pushed it open.

The smell of blood hit him like a wave. He had to cover his mouth and nose again not to throw up. Logan frowned and closed his eyes. Scared of what or who he would find in there. He bit his lip and opened the door and stepped inside.

The bathroom was empty. Logan frowned again.

"Kendall?" He called. "Are you in here?" No answer. Logan swallowed and went over to the first stall. "K-Kendall?" He mumbled and pushed slightly on the door. It was empty.

He moved over to the next one. It was also empty. The third stall was empty as well, leaving the fourth and last stall. It was locked.

"Kendall, is that you?" Logan asked and knocked on the door.

After about a minute with no answer Logan slowly dropped to his knees and tried to peek in under the door. He only saw a pair of feet in front of him. Kendall's feet. And he only had one shoe. The floor was covered in blood. A big, crimson red, pool of blood. Logan gasped.

"K-Kendall?" Logan asked again and got up from the dirty floor. "Kendall! Answer me!" He yelled and started to pull and push on the door.

Then he remembered. _These locks are useless. All I need is something flat to turn the screw with and the door unlocks!_ Logan thought and got his keys out and turned the little screw on the lock.

"Kendall, I'm coming in! I-" Logan opened the door and stopped. "God!" He exclaimed and threw himself backwards towards the sinks. He leaned on it and felt his stomach turn. "Oh, fuck!" He said and threw up everything in his stomach in the sink. "Oh, fuck!" He cried and glanced back into the fourth stall. "K-Kendall!"

The blond boy was resting on the toilet seat. His head cracked wide open, revealing the gooey, pink substance under the white skull. His eyes were both wide open and he had an expression of empty confusion on his face.

Logan clenched his eyes shut and started crying.

"Oh, fuck, Kendall..." He whimpered and opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. "Oh, god."

* * *

**So this was kind of inspired by the hook. Idk why. But I liked it. Hope you guys did too!**

**Stay tuned for more stories!**


	7. Pretty Boy

**I'm so sorry for not updating. School, you know. *sighs* **

**Anyways. Here I am with another story. Not that bad, not that good either. **

**Hope you like it though.**

* * *

"You know what? FINE!" Lucy said and sighed loudly. "Alright. I will go on a date with you!" She said and James lit up.

"Really?!" He asked. "That's great!" He smiled and Lucy nodded. "I can pick you up tonight by eight." He said. Lucy smiled back and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be waiting in my apartment by eight." She said and then left.

"Yesss!" James cheered and swirled around. Then he skiped all the way up to 2J to get ready. The other boys barely believed him when he told them the news. Kendall shrugged, Carlos joked about it and Logan didn't seem to care. James frowned at them and went into his room.

He spent most of the day getting ready. His hair didn't get perfect by itself, you know. He carefully picked out an outfit that made his look cool and buff. He flexed in front of the mirror and shot himself one of his movie star smiles.

Yeah, there was no way Lucy could resist this. He smiled again and looked at his watch. He still had an hour left so he went down to check on his car to see that everything was alright. The car was clean and tidy. Perfect.

When the clock hit eight he knocked on Lucy's door. She opened up and gave him one of her sarcastic smiles. James ignored the sarcastic part and smiled back.

"You look great!" He said and smiled brightly. Lucy shrugged a little.

"You look pretty good yourself James." She said and closed the door behind her. She was as usual wearing tight jeans, a black tank and her cool leather jacket. James held out his arm and she reluctantly hooked her own arm in his.

They walked down to the car and James opened the door for her and then jumped into the drivers seat. He speed a little on the road. To impress the rocker girl. Normally he'd be careful on the road. But Lucy seemed to like bad boys. So a bad boy he had to be.

James drove to a restaurant and they ate. They talked a little and James was happy to see that Lucy seemed to open up slightly and let him in. She was actually showing him her real smile.

You can imagine his face when she asked him if he wanted to 'get out of there' and take her to a secret, more private location. He knew his charm would work on her. But not like this! He hid his nervousness behind another smile and led her out to the car.

Lucy gave him directions and he started to get suspicious when they suddenly were on a small road in the woods. Lucy assured him that she had been there loads of time before and showed him where he could park the car. As soon as the engine was off Lucy flashed him another smile and leaned closer. James started to get nervous for real but did the same. There was just something that wasn't right...

Suddenly a noise started James and he leaned back again and looked out through the windows.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Lucy sighed and pulled him closer again.

"We're in the woods, of course there are going to be some noise out there." She whispered and closed her eyes. James quietly locked the door before he leaned in and felt Lucy's soft lips brush again his. This was what he always wanted. Right? Then why didn't it feel as good as he wanted it to? Maybe because he was scared of the noises outside the car. "Relax, James..." Lucy murmured and grinned a little. "There's noth-" She was interrupted by a loud bang against the car side. Both Lucy and James jumped a little and stared at each other.

"W-... What was that?" James asked nervously and looked out. Lucy did the same but she shrugged and tried to calm down again.

"Nothing, probably just a bird... or something." She said. James wasn't convinced. "Come on, Jamie..." Lucy said when James looked worried. "It was nothing." She said and took her jacket off. "Let's just... relax and calm down." She said and flung her jacket into the backseat and climbed after it. "Come on." She said and waved a little. James hesitated before he climbed after her and was suddenly shoved against the car door in the most uncomfortable way.

"L-Lucy..." He mumbled when she straddled him and grinned.

"Just relax." She said and put her hands on his chest. "I wanna try something." She said and leaned down and kissed him again. James let a moan escape his lips and Lucy chuckled.

Another loud back was heard and James sat up quickly, with Lucy's legs still wrapped around his waist. This time Lucy looked a little worried too. They sat quietly for a while and listened to every sound they could hear. Problem was... there was no sound. Shouldn't there be, since they were in the woods?

"M-Maybe we should leave..." James mumbled and Lucy looked around for a while.

"Yeah... I think so too." She said and crawled back to the front seat. She lost her balance a little and accidentally opened the car door. "Oops." She mumbled and tried to regain her balance. James sighed and grabbed her arm to help her.

Suddenly he felt Lucy's whole being being dragged out of the car. He tightened his grip and heard Lucy scream. He tried to pull her back in the car.

"Lucy!" He yelled and managed to pull her back in. Lucy quickly closed the door and hugged James, who locked the door again. How did it unlock in the first place? "Shh... I got you." He whispered. "Let's get out of here." He said and looked at Lucy. She had some scratches over her face and she frowned.

"J-James... it's coming back..." She whispered and hid her face in his chest.

"L-Lucy... what?" He asked and she looked up at him. She was just about to answer when she gasped and screamed.

"Him!" She shrieked and pointed out the window behind James. He turned around to see someone. Or... Something stand right outside the window. It looked like a man... but then again... not. With that face it could be anything. James gasped and quickly put the keys in the ignition. The thing outside the window banged on it and made some weird noise.

"P-Pwretty b-boyy." It said and clawed at the window. James pushed Lucy back into the passenger seat and turned the keys. But the car wouldn't start.

"Fuck!" he yelled and tried again. Lucy started crying and pointed at the window.

"What is that?!" She cried. "Oh my god!" She yelled when the thing made it's was around the car and pressed itself up against her window.

"B-bweautifwul giwrl..." It hissed and started to slam it's fists against the window. Lucy screamed and James desperately tried to start up the car. "Bweautifwul... Bweautifwul... BWEAUTIFWUL!" The thing hissed as it continued to bash at the window. Suddenly the window gave in and the creature reached into the car.

"James!" Lucy yelled and tried to push the thing away from her. But it had her in an iron grip and wouldn't let go. James let go of the keys and grabbed Lucy. "Don't let go!" She cried and held onto his arms. "Don't let go! Don't-" For a second none of them knew what happened but James blinked and Lucy was out of the car. "JAMES!" She screamed and he heard her sob and whimper.

"Bweautifwul giwrl. So pwretty..." The thing hissed. James whimpered and stared out in the dark.

"Lucy!" He called and opened the passenger seat door and got out. "LUCY!" He yelled and looked around. But it was too dark for him to see anything. "L-... Lucy?" Suddenly he was shoved to the ground. He got dirt in his mouth and coughed and spat. He flipped over just to see the horrible creature lean over him. "Fuck!" He yelled and kicked it off. "Lucy!" He called and hurried back to the car. "Luce!"

"J-James..." He heard the rocker girl whimper and saw the outline of her body in front of the car. He grabbed her and pulled her into the car. Her face was all scratched and mutilated. He frowned and closed the door. He turned around to get back to the drivers seat when something shard ran across his face and he flinched.

"OW!" He yelled and pushed the creature away. "Fuck!" He said and wiped the blood out of his face. He got into the car again and this time the car started. "Fuck you!" James yelled and hit the thing with the car. I disappeared in under it vehicle and James drove as fast as possible back to town and to the nearest hospital. He ran around the car and picked up the almost unconscious Lucy and ran inside. "Help!" He yelled. "Help me!" He yelled and a few doctors and nurses came running. "Please help us! We were attacked!" He said. Someone took Lucy away from him and put her on a stretcher.

"Come with us!" A doctor said and led him into a room. James explained what happened. The doctor said that they were going to contact the police. Then he checked over James' face. The doctor frowned and didn't look too happy. "It's gonna scar." He said and sighed.

"W-What?" James asked and stood up. The doctor frowned again and pointed to a very conveniently placed mirror in the wall and James walked up to it. He gasped when he saw his reflection.

Four big cuts had been made over his face. Starting by his left cheek and stopping by his right temple. He frowned. If he looked like this... then how would Lucy look? James sighed loudly and let the doctor clean the wounds properly. Later he got to see Lucy again. James felt sick when he saw her. Her face was nothing more than a big mess. He would never could have guessed it was her if he didn't know. Neither her or himself could be counted as pretty or beautiful anymore...

* * *

**Have you heard about the Goat man?**

**A scientist that accidentally mixed his own DNA with a goat and got really ugly and since then he HATED pretty youngsters and spent his life (and maybe still does) making them "un-pretty".**

**Kinda creepy.**

**Hah, stay tuned for more stories!**


	8. Big Bad Wolf

**Helloooo. Hey. Hi. It's been a while... at least with this story. Did you miss it? **

**Well... miss it no more. Here's another chapter for you guys. Note: This story will update whenever I got a chapter for it. This is what I do when I have "time over". So... just a little something something on the side *wink***

**Anyways, enjoy this story.**

**This chapter: Carlos.**

* * *

"Man... that movie sucked..." James said and sighed loudly. "I can't believe THIS is what all the girls go crazy about." He said and tossed the DVD-case towards Logan. Kendall chuckled.

"It was you who wanted to see it!" He said. "And I thought it was... alright... I've definitely seen better acting though." he said. "What did you think, Carlos?" He asked. Carlos tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know... I think Bella was a bit annoying... And that Jacob guy was kinda cool..." He mumbled. James laughed.

"That's just because he looked like you!" He said and laughed again. The others laughed too.

"Oh my god, they all did!" Kendall said and accidentally kicked over his glass on the table. "Oh my god!" He said and held his stomach while he laughed. Carlos pouted.

"You're just jealous because I look like those cool werewolves!" He said and crossed his arms. "Werewolves are totally cool!" He said and scoffed.

"I agree." Kendall said when he finally stopped laughing. James immediately disagreed.

"No way! The vampires are way cooler! Except... that they're sparkling... But hey! Eternal youth. Beauty. Speed and strength! Not hairy MONSTERS like those dogs!" I said. Logan nodded.

"They are also a lot smarter. They can perfect every single study because they never grow old." He said. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"But werewolves can stay young too! They only grow up when they want to grow up!" He said. "And they can turn into a big wolf!" He said. "That sure beats sparkling in the sun!" He said. After a while of fighting James suddenly stopped them.

"Guys! We're not fighting over this!" He said. "It's a stupid movie! Team werewolf or Team vampire doesn't matter." He said. Carlos yawned.

"You're right. But I'm tired so you all need to be quiet so I can sleep." he said and walked over to his bedroom. "Night." he said. The other said good night too, but continued to watch TV. Carlos crawled into his bed and snuggled up between the soft pillows and smiled a little.

He fell asleep pretty quickly though and dreamed about himself being among the other muscular werwolf guys. He was one of them. He even had one of those really cool tattoos! But just as fast as he fell asleep he woke up. And he was completely awake to moment he opened his eyes.

"Kendall?" He immediately whispered. He got a tired grunt as an answer. "Kendall?" He repeated and the blond boy in the bed next to his grunted again.

"What is it?" He asked and rolled over to look at Carlos. His hair was messy and stuck out in different directions. It looked kinda funny but Carlos just couldn't bring himself to laugh like he normally would have.

"N-Nothing?" Carlos found himself answering. Kendall sighed and flopped back down to his belly and began snoring just moments later. Carlos pouted a little and got out of bed. He carefully snuck out of the room, not to wake the already grumpy lead singer up, and walked to the next bedroom and peeked inside.

Logan slept peacefully and hugged one of his pillows tight as he mumbled something inaudible. Carlos smiled a little but noticed that the second bed in the room was empty. Where had James gone? Carlos closed the door and walked out to the living area and looked around.

"James? Are you out here?" He whispered and saw the tallest member of the band by the window. He swirled around and glared at the younger band member. His eyes practically glowing in the dark

"Carlos!" He said. But it sounded more like a hiss. "What are you doing here?" He hissed and backed closer to the window. He glanced out of it for a second before his eyes landed on his smaller friend again.

"I... couldn't sleep..." Carlos mumbled and walked closer. Suddenly wanting someone close. An uneasy feeling rested in his chest and he searched comfort from his best friend. James pressed himself against the wall.

"You really shouldn't be here." He hissed. His bag hand flew up and covered the lower half of his face. "You have to leave." He mumbled and tried to tear his eyes of the smaller boy. Carlos frowned.

"W-Why... James I-"

"Carlos you need to leave, right now!" James hissed and glared at him and started shaking. He swallowed. "Carlos... get away from me, now." He growled. Carlos had absolutely no idea what was wrong with his best friend and stood like frozen.

"James, what-" He didn't even get to finish the sentence before the taller male leaped from his spot by the window and landed on top of Carlos, making him fall over and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow!" He whined and felt himself being nearly crushed by James.

"I told you to go!" James growled and glared at him. Up close Carlos saw clearly that James' eyes indeed glowed in the dark. "Why wouldn't you just leave me alone?!" He hissed and lifted the smaller boy a little and then slammed him back down in the floor. "Why didn't you listen?! As long as I'm alone THIS. WON'T. HAPPEN!" He growled and slammed the smaller body in the floor again.

"Ow!" Carlos whimpered. "Stop it hurts!" James growled something and suddenly threw himself off Carlos and writhed over the floor almost screaming in pain. He slammed his fists in the floor and curled up. Carlos took this as his chance to get up and back off. "J-Jame-"

"GET AWAY!" James screamed. Carlos frowned a little, still paralyzed. Suddenly a loud crack echoes through the apartment. Carlos completely froze. That crack came from... James... The taller boy let out a barking kind of sound and another loud crack sounded. His back visibly bent and his already long legs grew to almost the double size.

"J-Ja-James?" Carlos stuttered and finally got the power to move his legs back. He quickly backed away and stared at the creature that was once James. Carlos almost held his breath and wondered how on earth anyone hadn't woke up from James' screaming. That thought was answered pretty quickly though.

"What the hell are you guys doing in the middle of the fucking-" Kendall yelled and came into the room but stopped as soon as he saw the hairy creature on the floor. "C-Carlos?!" He said and grabbed the smallest boy. James, or whatever it was, howled and stretched, showing just how big it had gotten. Carlos yelped and hugged the blond boy.

"It's James..." He whispered and hid his face in Kendall's chest. Kendall stared at James.

"How the-" He stuttered but got cut off by James howling again. Kendall flinched and immediately pushed Carlos towards Logan's and James' bedroom. He pushed the smaller boy in before he got in himself and closed and locked the door that was, seconds later, attacked by the thing outside. A tired Logan sat up and took out his earplugs.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. Kendall leaned on the door that seemed like it could break anytime. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Logan yelled and got up to help his friend. Carlos whined and held his still aching chest and slid to the floor.

"Carlos! What happened out there?!" Kendall yelled. "What the hell was that?! No way that's James!" Carlos winced a little and frowned.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Did it hurt you?" Kendall asked in a much more worried tone. Carlos nodded a little.

"He jumped on me. Just before he... transformed. He-... He slammed me into the floor a few times." Carlos said. Logan, being the doctor, pulled his shirt up a little and frowned when he saw the bruises on his back.

"That... is going to hurt tomorrow..." He said. Kendall who was still holding the door started to freak out.

"Guys! If you don't help me out here... THERE WON'T BE A TOMORROW!" He yelled and got knocked over by a particularly hard bang on the door. Kendall cursed and pushed himself against the door again. The two smaller boys were still a little frozen and paralyzed and watched him for a second before they got up to help. "Shit!" Kendall said when they all three got knocked back.

Carlos winced and held his chest. Logan gave him a worried look. Kendall who was already back at the door seemed to struggle as well.

"Guys! I already said that-" Logan shrieked when the bottom half of the door was crushed and ripped away. No of the boys had time to react before Kendall was swept of his feet and dragged out the big hole in the door. He didn't make a sound though. The lead singer wasn't known for yelling or screaming unless he was angry or really stressed out.

The two smaller boys watched, half in fear, half in amazement when he disappeared. They heard struggling. Fighting. Low growling from the creature that was James and winces and groans from Kendall. Of course. The young teen had no chance and the struggling soon ceased and another so much more disturbing sound was heard.

Slashes. Ripping. Tearing. Clawing. And then total silence and then noise of something dripping against the wooden floor. Heavy breathing and a low growl before they heard the creature slowly chewing and munching on something and occasional crunches here and there from a bone crushing between it's teeth.

The youngest boy started to whimper and he smarter one hugged him tight and slowly pulled him away from the broken door. He hushed silently and pulled his friend as far away from the door as they could get.

"This is my fault..." Carlos whimpered. "If I just had listened to him..." Logan didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy making sure nothing came on through that door. "I'm sorry, Kendall."

* * *

**Just something I thought up the other day. Thought I might as well upload it here. Enjoy it.**

**Stay tuned! *smiles***


	9. Stupid

**So. Hi! I'm back again. With something... different? I don't know. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Jo yelled and glared at the blond driver. "If it wasn't for your _stupid_ idea to go out there to that _stupid_ party we wouldn't be lost right now!" She yelled. Kendall sighed loudly and tried to keep his eyes on the road that was way too dark and turned on the main beam.

"Well. I'm sorry, alright. It wasn't like you protested or anything." He said and shook his head.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" Jo yelled and stomped with her feet. "Now we're lost and we're probably gonna be out all night and there's a storm coming and my dad is going to kill me when I get home. IF I get home!" She whined. Kendall sighed again.

"Listen. I'm sorry, okay. We'll find our way. I'll tell your dad the truth when we get back. The storm isn't that close and why don't you just sleep and I'll drive while you rest? Okay?" He said and smiled carefully to his girlfriend. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"You are unbelievable." She said. "You're so _stupid_. Things like this _always_ happen when we go out! And it's _always _your fault."

Kendall held back another sigh and tried to battle the rage building up inside him. He had to stay calm. It didn't help by getting angry. Jo didn't like him when he was angry. She told him that all the time. Calm Kendall. Calm, nice, understanding Kendall. Calm-

"It's because you're hanging out with those stupid people. Isn't it?!" Jo snapped. "The self centered idiot, the little baby, the geek and worst of all that stupid rocker bitch!"

Kendall slammed his foot on the brakes and glared at Jo. She looked shocked and her mouth was open. The car was standing by the side of the road. Under a big tree. In the distance you could see a gas station. But it was far away. About two miles. Maybe three. The sigh however glowed nice and green. Clearly visible. The car jerked forward a little and turned off.

"Don't talk about my friends like that." Kendall said. "Don't you dare." He said. Jo's shocked face turned into a glare.

"You still love her. Don't you?" She asked, angrily. "That's why you still hang out with her. You love her."

"No. I-"

"I can't believe you!" She yelled. "You're so _stupid_!" By now Kendall had had enough. He reached over her and opened her car door.

"Get out." He said. Jo stared at him.

"Wha-"

"Get out." Kendall repeated. "Out of my car. I don't want you to talk about my friends or me like that. Get out." He said. Jo glared at him.

"I'm not getting out! We're in the middle of nowhere!" With that said it started raining. Kendall glared at her as she closed her car door again. He sighed loudly and turned the keys. Nothing happened.

"Fucking great." Kendall said and slammed his fist on the wheel. "Out of gas." He said. Jo groaned.

"See. It's your fault! If you hadn't stepped on the brakes we would have been by that gas station by now and-"

"You know what, Jo?! Shut your mouth!" Kendall yelled. "Shut it and don't ever speak to me again. We're through!" He yelled and got out of the car and out in the rain. He started walking towards the gas station. He heard the car door open.

"Fine! I'd be better off with Jett anyways!" Jo screamed. "And you better come back with gas or I'll tell my dad that you took advantage of me!" Kendall turned around.

"That's blackmail!" He yelled. Jo grinned and shrugged.

"And who will they believe?" She asked with a big smirk.

That was it. All that suppressed rage inside of him came out all at once. Blinded by rage and uncontrollable anger, Kendall turned around again and glared at the girl.

Kendall walked all the way to the gas station. It took quite a while and he was soaked into the bone and shivering from the cold. When he stumbled into the gas station an old man looked up and gasped slightly.

"Jesus! What happened to you?" The man exclaimed. Kendall gave him a sad look. "Mary Ann! Get out here!" The man called and a woman about his age, probably his wife, ran back into the room and got a big blanket which she wrapped around Kendall and asked him to sit down.

"I... Me and my girlfriend... ran out of gas." Kendall stuttered out, still shivering. "About two or three miles away. By a big tree." Mary Ann looked worried.

"And you walked here in that storm?" She asked and nodded outside. Kendall nodded. "And your girlfriend is still waiting in the car?" Kendall nodded again.

"Well, of course we're going to help you out." The old man said. "Tell you what. You dry up here, I get you some gas and then I give you a ride back to your car?" Kendall smiled thankfully.

"Thank you so much." He said but looked a little sad. Mary Ann rubbed his shoulder.

"Did you tell your girlfriend to lock the doors?" She asked. Kendall shrugged. "This area have... um... had some... weird happenings." Kendall looked up at her.

"Yeah, I told her." Kendall said and smiled. "Don't want anything bad to happen to her." He said and looked down. Mary Ann nodded and offered him a cup of coffee. Kendall stayed a while, getting dry and warm again.

The old man, named Charles, got some gas and Kendall got into the red truck together with the man. Mary Ann waved them off and told them to be careful. It didn't take long at all to get back to the car but... there was something wrong. As they got closer Charles stomped on his break and stared up above Kendall's car.

"Holy mother of-"

"J-Jo?" Kendall merely breathed out.

The girl was hanging by her neck in a rope, just above the car. Pale and soaked. Charles got out of the truck and ran up to the Kendall's car. Kendall got out too and stared at Jo. Charles found the end of the rope tied around the tree. He swiftly untied it and lowered Jo. Kendall didn't help. He just stared.

"S-She's dead!" Charles yelled when he checked on Jo. He looked up at Kendall, who's eyes darted around like crazy. He didn't know what to do. The boy's girlfriend was dead and the boy was clearly panicking. Kendall slowly walked up to Jo.

"Jo..." Kendall mumbled and gently stroked the girls hair. Her eyes were wide open. "I'm so sorry..." He said and looked down at the ground. The rain quickly soaked him again and his fringe formed a wet curtain in front of his face.

"Don't cry... Kendall." Charles said and patted his shoulder. "W-We'll get help." He said and ran to his truck and got his cell phone. He looked at Kendall who was still staring down at the ground. Kendall's shoulder started shaking slightly. Charles frowned and dialed 911.

"I'm sorry, Jo." Kendall mumbled, chuckling. "I'm sorry you were so _stupid_."

* * *

**Hm... diffrent. Yes. I don't know where it came from. I just... wrote it? Hah, anyways. Stay tuned for more stories!**


	10. Awake

**Hi guys. So... you know what time of the year it is. Yup. October. And we all know what's going down in October? Right? Damn right. Halloween. I LOVE Halloween. It's THE BEST time of the year. Nothing beats it. I've decided to scare the crap out of myself this year. **

**So, about this story. I believe it might be the worst one yet. I wrote it a while ago or something. It's also... a little different. I know y'all freaked out ofer the last one but this one is... more.. um... **

**Ugh. Just read for yourselves.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**This time: Logan.**

* * *

He was lying in his bed. It was dark in the room. Almost a little too dark. But Logan had always liked the dark. It felt like his brain could rest when it was dark. If there was light there was usually something to do. But when it's dark you're supposed to rest. That's what your parents taught you when you were a kid.

When the light is off it's sleepy time. Right?

James, Kendall and Carlos were still up. Watching TV in the living room. They were pretty quiet but he could still hear the TV and all the sounds it made. Logan liked it better when it was quiet. Silence was good. Isn't there a saying?

Silence is gold.

Logan sighed and rolled over to his side and looked at the door. He could see the light shine through the little gap.

Suddenly something, or someone, walked by his door blocking the bright light from the TV for a second. Logan flinched a little. Who could that have been? He knew that Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone back to Minnesota for the weekend. He was alone in the apartment with his three friends.

A shriek was heard and Logan nearly jumped out of his skin. His heart beat faster and he pulled himself up, leaned on his elbow and looked out through the little gap. It was definitively Carlos who made that noise he was sure of it. And not long after James groaned loudly. Logan didn't know what to do. Kendall whined something but the whining was cut short.

The TV was turned off.

Total silence.

Nothing except his own heartbeats and breathing. That seemed to get louder and faster as time went by.

Then.

A scarping noise. As if something heavy was dragged across the floor. And footsteps. Getting closer. And closer. And stopping outside his bedroom door. The light through the gap blocked by whatever was standing outside the room. Logan quickly dropped down and hid underneath the covers. Because that's what you do.

If there's something scary at night, you hide under the covers and you'll be safe. It won't be able to get you. It's like a magic barrier.

Logan almost held his breath. Pretended to sleep. Anything. He heard the door open slightly and the steps walked all the way up to the bed. And stopped. A loud thud was heard and the steps walked out of the room. Logan was too scared to peek out. He didn't want to break this protection barrier, that was the warm covers. The steps got closer again and the same scarping noise was heard.

Two more times. Two more times Logan heard the steps get closer drop something by his bed and then leave. But the second time _it_ didn't drop whatever _it _was carrying on the floor. Logan was lucky that he was pretty much paralyzed or he'd scream his lungs out when _it_ dropped something heavy on him.

Logan almost held his breath and tried to make out what was lying next to him on the bed. Until he realized that he had to figure out who and not what was lying next to him on his bed. He heard a strange noise, _it_ moved further away from the bed and to the wall opposite to it.

Logan finally gathered up the guts to peek out. He regretted it.

A tall lanky _creature_ stood by the wall. Back facing Logan. By the light coming from the open door Logan could make out the bloody trails on the floor leading to the two bodies on the floor by his bed. His friends. James and Carlos. Logan held back a whimper and turned his head to the right to meet a pair of empty, shiny green eyes that couldn't be anyone else but Kendall Knight's. He tore his eyes away from his friends to look at the creature again who was smearing a mix between his friends' guts and blood all over the wall. The creature growled a little and Logan hid his face again and pretended to sleep. The creature didn't seem to mind him. Or else it would have gotten him too.

Right?

The noise from the creature, slobbing and the gooey sound from wet intestines getting rubbed all over the wall, together with the bad smell that started to take over the room made Logan wonder if he would really make it or not.

When the wet and slobbery sounds stopped Logan closed his eyes and listened. I swear he'd hear a fly fart, yeah he listened that hard. He heard a familiar 'click' from the light being completely switched off.

Then the steps got closer again. But slower. Logan nearly flinched when he heard the creature drop to the floor and crawl in under the bed. And stayed there.

Total silence. Again. Except from Logan's heartbeats, his faint breathing and occasional growls from the creature under the bed.

Logan started wondering if he would be able to outrun that thing. Would he make it to the door? How fast was this thing? How strong was it?

Well... strong enough to take out all of his friends alone and rip them apart.

Logan held back another whimper and didn't know if he should crawl closer or further away from his friend on the bed. He decided not to move at all. The creature under the bed could probably make out every move he did.

He, however, peeked out. It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. But when his eyes eventually got used to the dark he could see that the creature had actually _written_ something on the wall. But he couldn't see what it was.

Hours passed. The night passed and Logan hid under the covers all night. Awake and scared to fall asleep. When the natural light from the window started to light the room up Logan peeked out again.

The creature hadn't made a noise for hours and Logan wasn't even sure it was still there. But he didn't want to find out... really. He looked at Kendall who had gotten pale, stiff and cold during the hours of being... deceased. The same was probably for the two boys on the floor but Logan was too scared to move to check.

When the sun shone in through the window, and the creature hadn't made a noise for a very long time, Logan decided to get out of the bed. He carefully moved a little and waited for a reaction.

Nothing.

Then he slowly sat up in the bed. Still nothing. Logan made the brave decision to swing his feet of the bed and put them down on the cold floor. He held his breath, waiting for the creature to grab him and rip him apart. It didn't happen. So Logan got out of his bed. Curiosity took over and he peeked in under the bed. There was nothing there except blood and random intestines. Logan choked a little and felt like throwing up.

He curled up with his back against the bed and cried silently. He didn't wanna look at his friends. They weren't even his friends anymore. Just empty shells of what used to be his friends. And whatever was inside them was sprawled across the floor, under and in the bed and...

Logan turned his head to look at the wall. He froze when he saw the big, red, still wet, words.

_I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE_

* * *

**Different... Hm...**

**So. I got a few things to say about this.**

**1. Ever heard the story "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"? Well... I guess this was inspired from here. **

**2. This one was quite messy. In every way. **

**3. This wasn't even supposed to be a fanfic, I wrote this as another Halloween-themed story but I thought it suited so well for the guys. (I'm a horrible person) So... I turned it into this. **

**Did you guys like it? Imma try my best to update this story this month to celebrate the best time of the year! So keep your eyes out!**

**Hoped you liked it! Stay tuned for the next story-chapter-thingy!**


	11. Play with Me

**Hey guys! Sooo... I've got a few chapters to this story that will be uploaded this month. You'd like that right? **

**This chapter I don't really know what the hell happened. It was going to be a Carlos story but then something went wrong and now I'm not sure of what it is. Why don't you decide? Help me out.**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Come one Kendall! I wanna go to the park!" Carlos whined and pulled the blond singers arm. "Please!" He said.

Kendall had been acting strange lately. Ever since that hockey accident and he hit his head. They took him to the hospital but the doctors said he was completely fine. Not even a small concussion or anything. Kendall was... quiet and a bit absent. Like he was deep in thoughts all the time. Logan said that it could be shock from the accident. But it had been almost a week. And Kendall was still acting weird.

"Kendall! Look I got you a smoothie! The pink one! Your favorite!" Carlos chirped and handed Kendall the smoothie. Kendall eyed it. Carlos took a sip out of his own smoothie.

"Pretty color." Kendall mumbled and his lips formed a tiny smile. The first smile and words since the accident. Carlos lit up and dragged the blond boy over to a bench and sat down. They were soon joined by the rest of the band. They also seemed glad to see their leader smile.

"Hi, you look happy." Logan said and sat down next to Kendall. Kendall still smiled and looked at the smoothie. Not paying much attention to his friends.

"Pretty colors." Kendall mumbled again and chuckled. Carlos was so happy that Kendall was happy again. He was boring when he was all sad and quiet. After a while Carlos wanted to play. Hide and seek.

"You're out!" He said when he found Kendall. Kendall frowned and looked sad. "It's okay." Carlos said. "Momma Knight is probably making dinner by now. We should go back home." He said. Kendall nodded again, but the frown stayed on his face.

They walked back to 2J and Carlos was right, Mrs. Knight was indeed making dinner. She smiled at the boys when they walked in but looked a little worried when she saw the frown on her son's face. The boys sat down in the bright orange couch and turned on the TV. Carlos sat next to Kendall and tried talking to him, but the blond was being sad and didn't respond.

"Kendall. Sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said softly. "Can you come here and help me for a minute?" She asked. Kendall nodded slowly.

"'Kay, mommy." He mumbled and got up. Mrs. Knight smiled when he talked and moved over a little and made room for Kendall. Carlos looked up at his friend who slumped as he walked. Carlos was worried about him, but Kendall talking again made him feel better.

"Can you chop some of there carrots while I make the table? Be careful with the knife." Mrs. Knight said and kissed Kendall on the cheek. She proceeded to make the table and Carlos found himself watching Kendall in the kitchen instead of the TV.

Suddenly Kendall flinched and his frown got bigger. He held up his finger, that had a small cut in it. His eyes went from sad to mesmerized as he watched small drips of blood run down his hand. He smiled a little, like he came up with an idea.

"H-Hey, mommy..." He said and turned to his mother. Carlos got distracted by the TV and Logan and James gasping when a big explosion blew up a big truck. He only looked away for a second.

"Kendall..." Mrs. Knight whined and a loud thud was heard. The three boys on the couch turned their heads to look at the two Knights in the kitchen. One of them was on the floor. With a big puddle of blood quickly forming around her. Kendall stared at her. His face was a mixture of shock and... excitement. That tiny smile played on his lips again.

"What the!" James gasped and got up and ran over to Mrs. Knight. He pushed Kendall away a little and checked her pulse. "S-She's-" He didn't get to finish since Kendall shoved the long kitchen knife in his throat. The sound coming from James was... disturbing. The sound of his throat quickly being filled with blood, the gurgling and the wheezes filled the room. Carlos couldn't do anything but to watch in shock as James fell to the floor, holding his throat and squirming a bit before lying completely still. Kendall stared at the two on the floor, still smiling a little.

"Kendall... why?" Carlos whined so quietly you could barely hear it. Kendall looked up at him. Eyes wide with excitement.

"It's so funny!" He squealed and looked down again. "Look at the pretty colors!" He clapped his hands and giggled. A wicked giggle. The way insane people do. "Let's play a game. Please!" he said and looked back up before pulling the knife out of James' throat. "James is out." He said.

"Kendall you-" Carlos whined but Logan dragged the smaller boy up by his collar and pushed him towards the door.

"Run!" He yelled and pushed Carlos out of the door. "Go! Go!" He yelled. Carlos was practically crying and stumbled on almost every step. As they ran away from the apartment they saw a familiar blond girl walking towards them.

"Hi guys! Is Kendall home? I wanted to visi- Woah!" Jo said when Logan grabbed her and pulled her along. "What are you doing?!" She noticed Carlos crying.

"Don't go there. He's gone completely insane!" Logan said. "He just stabbed Momma Knight and James to fricking death!" He whined. Jo looked shocked. Carlos nodded.

"It's true." He whimpered. Jo frowned.

"No. It can't be. Kendall would never-"

"Does Jo wanna play too?" They heard Kendall call from the end of the corridor. Logan and Carlos stared at each other. "Ready or not. Here I come!" Kendall called and giggled again.

"Kendall?" Jo whined and stopped. Logan grabbed her again.

"No. Don't!" He said. Jo glared at him and jerked away. "Jo, wait!" He yelled, but the blonde ignored his words and ran towards her boyfriend. "JO!" Logan yelled but she ran around the corner. She screamed and Logan frowned.

"Logan, no..." Carlos whined and pulled at Logan's arm.

"You're out." Kendall said and chuckled. Then he appeared around the corner, almost soaked in blood. Logan cursed and dragged Carlos towards the elevators.

"No. They're too slow." Carlos said. "He'll catch up with us. The stairs." He said and Logan nodded and the two ran towards the staircase and ran down. When they heard Kendall's giggle echo in the stairs, Logan stopped.

"We have to stop him. He'll kill anyone he passes." Logan said. Carlos frowned.

"We have to get to the police." He whined. Logan nodded.

"Yes, But we have to stop him. I think I know how. I read in a book somewhere that sometimes it works better if you just do as they want. It can reverse the whole thing and they become normal." Logan said. Carlos lit up a little.

"Really, you think that will work?" He asked. Logan smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I saw it in a movie once." he said. Carlos frowned again.

"And since when does things from movies work?!" He yelled. He shrieked when he saw Kendall at the top of the stairs.

"There you guys are!" He said happily. "Wanna play now?" He asked. Carlos tensed up and got ready to run.

"Yes!" Logan said and smiled at the blond boy. "We'd love to play with you!" He said. Kendall lit up.

"Logan, what are you doing?!" Carlos whispered. Logan shook him off himself.

"But first." Logan said and jumped up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Kendall. The blond singer looked shocked. "Don't do this Kendall... You're not you. Just... stop and we'll figure it out." Logan whispered. Kendall frowned and looked really sad for a while.

"L-Logie... I-I..." He sobbed. Carlos sighed a little but within a second he saw what this all going.

"Kendall, DON'T-" Too late. Carlos watched the long knife disappear into his smart friend's back and the blood coming out from where it cut. Logan gasped and dropped to the floor. Kendall giggled.

"Logan's out." He said and smiled at Carlos.

* * *

**As I said. I don't know what the hell happened or where this came from. But... yeah. Hi. **

**I'll try and update this story again maybe this weekend. Definitely next week. We'll see. We'll see.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Drink up

**Hi guys! So. Another chapter. **

**I wouldn't call this horror. More... I don't know. Call it what you like. **

**This time: James with a hint of Carlos.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

James woke up with the worst headache ever. Right then and there he immediately decided that he'd never drink a drop of anything alcohol infested ever again. Never. Ever. Again. He groaned and got out of bed. Ugh. He smelled horrible. Like a mix between alcohol, trash and something else... He didn't even want to know. The whole room smelled of it, actually.

He went to take a shower and thanked his lucky star that Mrs. Knight and Katie was on a vacation and wouldn't be home in a few weeks.

James found two of his friends in the kitchen, both of them groaning and rubbing their temples. They looked pretty destroyed. James figured he looked about the same. He walked right past his blond friend and didn't even bother saying anything like good morning or even hi. He headed straight towards the bathroom and frowned when he saw the mess in there.

"Fuck..." He mumbled and swept some empty cans and bottled out of the way with his feet. "God damn party." He cursed and got undressed, well... removed the clothing he actually had left, and stepped into the shower. The hot water actually made him feel a little better and the headache ceased just a tiny bit. Enough for him to think without wincing at least.

He tried remembering the night before but it was all a blur. A blur of drinks, loud music, girls, stupid bets and later on the night... loud girls. He sighed and reluctantly stepped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of clean boxers and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"James, you're so damn slow." Logan complained and pushed past the pretty boy into the bathroom. "Aw, man!" He exclaimed when he saw the mess. Kendall slowly shook his head and sighed.

"We're gonna have a good time cleaning up." He mumbled ironically and rubbed his eyes. James rolled his eyes and went back into his bedroom. God, bad smells everywhere. He frowned and got dressed. Then he glanced over to the second, empty bed in the room. Where the hell was Carlos? James, again, rolled his eyes and thought that the energetic boy probably followed that one red haired girl home. Ugh.

James went back out to the living room and looked at Kendall.

"Have you seen Carlos?" He asked. Kendall grinned and shook his head.

"Not since the hot red head." He said. James shook his head. "He's not here?" Kendall asked. James shook his head. "Well... I'm pretty sure that chick lives up on the fourth floor." He said and yawned. Suddenly it knocked on the door, hard. "Shit." Kendall mumbled. "It's probably Bitters." He said and got up. He waved his arms around gesturing at the messy apartment. "Hide the mess!" He whispered and went to open the door. James quickly kicked a few bottles and some random clothes to the corner. Kendall opened the door.

"Knight." Mr. Bitters gritted out and glared at the blond boy. Kendall gave him an innocent smile.

"That would be me." He said. Bitter's glare intensified.

"I've heard that there was a party here last night." He said and tried to peek past Kendall into the apartment. Kendall chuckled and blocked the view.

"Party? Are you insane? We're not allowed to have parties. Remember?" He said. Mr. Bitters sighed. "By the way. How's your mother? I heard she was coming to visit?" Kendall said. The hotel manager got a horrid expression and hurried away. Kendall closed the door and chuckled. "Works every time." James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but now we gotta clean up the apartment, repair that vase over there," He said and pointed to a bunch of glass shards on the floor. "and we gotta find Carlos." Kendall sighed.

"Right." He said. "He can't have gone far. I'll go up to Ms. Red head and you'll start cleaning up in here." James nodded. "Tell Logan to fix that vase." The blond said and left the messy apartment. James went back into the bedroom he shared with Carlos and looked around. He'd start cleaning in here. It wasn't too bad.

He grinned when he started picking up clothes and found a purple bra lying by his bed. Yeah, that girl had been pretty eager to get into the sheets. Too bad it never happened. James sighed. All thanks to fricking Carlos. James shook his head and bit his lip in frustration.

Carlos always had to ruin it for him! Sometimes he just wish that he could-

Wait.

Flashes of memories started to come back to him. The cute blonde, one too many drinks, shedding of clothes and... Carlos.

"_Jamie! Jamie! That red haired girl wants me to come with her to her apartment!" The little latino said and giggled silly. James rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the girl that was all over him, literally._

"_Carlos get out of here. I... well... WE need some privacy." he said and wrapped an arm around the blonde. Carlos giggled and wobbled a little. _

"_But... you gotta help me out. Now. I-"_

"_Not now, Litos." James said and started to get awfully frustrated. But Carlos just wouldn't give in. _

"_I'll go and get us some drinks." The blonde girl said and winked at James before clumsily strutting out of the bedroom. James sighed._

"_Carlos, get out now. I'm about to get some." He said but Carlos just giggled and grabbed onto James' arm. _

"_I see two James'!" He giggled and almost fell over. Yeah, he was completely gone, for sure. James started to get more and more frustrated and tried getting out of the little boys grip. But Carlos was surprisingly strong. _

"_Carlos, let go!" James snapped and shoved the smaller boy backwards, making him fall and then just lay there. James rolled his eyes and tsked at his unconscious friend. That blond was about to come back any second now. Carlos needed to go._

_The pretty boy sighed and moved the smaller boy to the other side of the bed, where he would be visible unless you walked around it. _

_To James' disappointment the girl never showed up. He was pretty sure she hooked up with some other dude. He made his way back into the living room and joined the party again, where Kendall and Logan were in the middle of showing off their drunken hockey skills and ended up breaking Mrs. Knight favorite vase._

James sighed deeply and walked around the bed. As he had thought. Carlos was still lying on the floor on his stomach looking pretty ridiculous. Someone had written 'dork' on his back. James chuckled and crouched next to his friend.

"Hey, Litos. Buddy." He said. "Time to get up." He said and nudged the smaller boy with his hand. "Carlos, get up. Seriously. The crib is a mess we need to clean this shit up." He said and turned the smaller boy over. "Carlos?" James said and stared at the little latino. He gently shook him. "C-Carlos?!" He said and hovered over him. Carlos wasn't breathing. "Carlos!" James yelled and shook the boy again. "LOGAN!" James yelled in pure panic. "Logan help!"

The said boy appeared less than a minute later and ran around the bed.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked and knelt next to Carlos. James shook his head.

"I don't know! He's not breathing! Do something!" He freaked and the soon to be doctor shoved James out the way and started check on Carlos. His eyes widened when didn't find any signs of breathing nor heartbeats.

"H-H-He's... dead... I think." He stuttered and crawled away from the body. James shrieked.

"W-What the hell do you mean?" He yelled and then froze.

"_Carlos, let go!" James snapped and shoved the smaller boy backwards, making him fall and hit his head on the metal bed frame. James got scared for a second that his friend got hurt, but the latino was still breathing and didn't look hurt. Just passed out. Then again, James was so drunk that he was on the edge of passing out himself. He could be wrong. _

_That blond was about to come back any second now. Carlos needed to go._

_The pretty boy sighed and moved the smaller boy to the other side of the bed, where he would be visible unless you walked around it. _

_To James' disappointment the girl never showed up. He was pretty sure she hooked up with some other dude. He made his way back into the living room and joined the party again, where Kendall and Logan were in the middle of showing off their drunken hockey skills and ended up breaking Mrs. Knight favorite vase._

James whimpered and grabbed onto Carlos and gently shook him again.

"H-Hey... C-Carlos. Don't joke with me. Get up..." He stuttered. Logan sat behind him, frozen in place. "C-Carlos?" James whined and turned to Logan. "D-Do something." He begged. Logan swallowed and reluctantly started examining the small boy again.

"C-Call an ambulance." He ordered and James ran off to get a phone. Just as he grabbed the phone on the counter, Kendall came back.

"Carlos wasn't at her place." He said and looked a little disappointed. Jamse gave him a terrified glare and ran back to his bedroom. Kendall followed him. "Hey, what's going- HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed when he walked right in on Logan giving the youngest band member CPR. "What happened?!" he asked and grabbed onto James, who was busy calling an ambulance.

Logan looked up at the band leader.

"He's not breathing. No heart beats." He mumbled and leaned down to blow air into Carlos' lungs. Kendall stared at him and didn't know what to do. "I think he must have fell really hard." Logan mumbled and frowned. Kendall looked really scared. "He's bleeding a little here too... I just can't figure out what the hell happened to him. James ended the call, the ambulance was on it's way. "James, go and get my med kit." Logan said and continued the CPR.

"_Carlos, let go!" James snapped and shoved the smaller boy backwards, making him fall and hit his head on the metal bed frame. James got scared for a second that his friend got hurt, but the latino was still breathing and didn't look hurt. Just passed out. Then again, James was so drunk that he was on the edge of passing out himself. He could be wrong. _

_Carlos twitched a little and made a weird gurgling noise. James couched down next to him and saw some bubbly drool make it's way down his friend's mouth and cheek. Deep down, James knew this was really bad. He should help the little boy up and make sure he was okay. But something, probably the alcohol, told him to leave it._

_That blond was about to come back any second now. Carlos needed to go._

_The pretty boy sighed and moved the smaller boy to the other side of the bed, where he would be visible unless you walked around it. _

_To James' disappointment the girl never showed up. He was pretty sure she hooked up with some other dude. He made his way back into the living room and joined the party again, where Kendall and Logan were in the middle of showing off their drunken hockey skills and ended up breaking Mrs. Knight favorite vase._

James stared at his friends and started shaking.

He did this. It was all his fault. He killed Carlos.

* * *

**As I said. Not horror. But I uploaded this here anyways.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Caught in Over Thinking

**Hey guys! Happy halloween! I'm in a bit of a hurry since I'm going to a "small get together" soon and I'm trying to get into my costume and all ;)**

**But. I update early today before I leave. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It's also different.**

**Time for some Carlos ;)**

* * *

Carlos had had trouble sleeping. He hadn't slept properly in weeks. He was really tired. But he couldn't sleep. Because every time he tried he could almost swear that there was someone watching him. Looking at him. It made him feel uneasy.

"I'm going to bed." Kendall said and yawned. James nodded and followed his friend into the room the two shared. Logan sat in the couch next to Carlos that was curled up and tense.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" Logan asked. "Aren't you going to bed?" He asked. Carlos shook his head.

"N-No..." He mumbled. Logan frowned and was just about to ask why. "I'm not that tired." Carlos lied. "I wanna watch this episode first." he said and nodded towards the TV that showed some stupid reality show. Logan sighed and shrugged.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." He warned and got up. "Good night."

Logan went into their bedroom and Carlos curled up even more in the couch. He looked around in the apartment a little and shivered. Yeah, it definitely felt like someone was watching him. Suddenly he heard a weird noise and he jumped a little.

"H-Hello?" He whispered and got up. "Hello?" He called again. No answer. He quickly turned off the TV and was just about to go to bed when he heard it again. "H-H-Hello?" He called again.

"_Hi."_ He got as an answer. Carlos yelped and ran into Kendall and James' bedroom and jumped up in James' bed. If there was anyone who could protect him it'd be his strongest friend.

"W-What the-... Carlos?!" James growled and sat up.

"T-There's someone in the living room!" Carlos whined and clung to James like he was some kind of life saver. James wrapped a protective arm around the smaller boy and carefully got out of bed.

"Stay here." He whispered and grabbed his hockey stick on the way out of the room. Carlos whined and jumped over to Kendall's bed. Kendall was already sleeping and snored loudly and shifted in his sleep. Just a minute or so later James came back. "There's no one there." He said and shrugged. "You probably just imagined it." He said and patted Carlos on the shoulder and crawled into his bed again.

"I'm scared." Carlos whined. James smiled at him.

"It's okay. Just sleep with Kendall and you'll be fine." He said and pulled the covers over himself. Carlos frowned.

"But Kendall's asleep." He said. James chuckled.

"Yeah. It's late. You should be sleeping too." He said. "Don't worry. Just wake Kendall up if anything happens." he said. Carlos nodded slowly and crawled down into bed. "Good night." James mumbled. "And remember. If anything happens, just wake _Kendall_ up."

The nigh progressed slowly, but Carlos actually got some sleep. Even though he was scared. He woke up, however, by Kendall yawning and stretching. The blond looked surprised to see him.

"Carlos! What are you doing here?" he asked. Carlos pouted a little.

"Um... I was scared. And James said I could sleep here... so..." He mumbled but trailed off. Kendall sighed and wrapped an arm around him. Muttering something about James.

"Alright. Alright." Kendall mumbled and pulled the smaller boy closer. "Well, it's still really early so let's just go back to sleep. Okay?" he said. Carlos nodded and they both went back to sleep.

Later Carlos woke up, strangely rested he got up and yawned. Kendall chuckled in his sleep and turned over to his stomach. Carlos shook his head and got out of bed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"_Hey Carlos, why are you avoiding me?"_ Someone said, Carlos spat out the water he had in his mouth and looked around there was no one there.

"H-Hello?" He whimpered. The voice giggled.

"_You're funny. I like you."_ The voice giggled. Carlos looked around again. _"You silly, you can't see me. I'm invisible."_ Carlos sighed and put the bottle down.

"Who are you?" He asked and stared at nothing. The voice giggled again, it was definitely a female.

"_Oh, I don't have a name."_ She said. _"I'm just here."_

"Can I give you a name?" Carlos asked, feeling uncomfortable talking to a nameless voice. "How about Jill? Or um..."

"_Jill is good."_ The voice said. _"Cool, no one's ever named me before."_ She giggled again. Carlos nodded and looked around. _"Did you sleep well?"_ Jill asked. Carlos nodded and frowned a little. _"Don't look so sad! Think of me as your new friend! Let's be friends, Carlos! Best friends!"_ Jill said and giggled again. Carlos swallowed.

"I-I don't know..." He mumbled. "I... I kinda want to see my friends." He said and glanced over his shoulder.

"_But Carlos. I'm your friend now."_ Jill said. _"You don't need another friend. I'm your best friend. Your only friend."_ Carlos shook his head and ran into his bedroom and hid under the covers.

"Stop it your not real!" He shouted.

"_I know."_

Carlos sobbed and looked up from underneath his hiding spot.

"SHUT UP IN THERE YOU'RE UPSETTING THE OTHER PATIENTS!" The warden yelled and Carlos yelped and shot back in under the covers. He peeked out again and looked at the locked door and the small window in it. He rocked back and forward in the uncomfortable bed and stared at the white wall and then out through the barred window on the wall.

"Logie, the warden is being mean again..." He whimpered.

"_Don't worry about him, Litos. Just come to Palm Woods and let's play some street hockey."_ Carlos smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"_Yeah, I bet Kendall and James will join too if you ask nicely."_

"That sounds great! B-But... I have to be back before dinner. Or else the warden get's angry with me." Carlos whispered.

"_Don't worry about him now. Come on and let's go to the park."_

"Okay!" Carlos said happily. "Have you met Jill yet?" He asked.

"_I have. She's scary... She's a bit possessive don't you think? Why did you come up with such a possessive friend?."_

"I don't know. She just... appeared." Carlos said.

"_Alright. Now come on. Close your eyes and let's go to the park."_

"Can we get corndogs on the way?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"_Sure thing. Now, close your eyes."_

"Okay. I will." Carlos said and smiled a little before slowly closing his eyes. He really liked the Palm Woods, it was so nice. He liked the park the best. He could just think about it all day and all night. All the time. Who needed reality when you could live at Palm Woods and be a part of a world famous boy band?

* * *

**So... I don't really have anything to say here. Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Stay tuned for the next!**


End file.
